I Don't Want To Leave You
by AoiTsuki-Chan
Summary: As Mio's world begins to fall apart, she begins to face another difficult choice. MioxItsuki [spoilers] Please Read and Review
1. Crimson Butterfly

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own it.

Ok. This isn't a Oneshot. Well, maybe. I haven't decided yet. If it turns into a story, It's gonna be short. Please don't flame for that.

**I Don't Want To Leave You**

**Summary: As Mio's world begins to fall apart, she begins to face another difficult choice. MioxItsuki.**

**Warning: Spoilers for the first ending of Project Zero/Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly.**

* * *

Mio's heart raced as she finally reached her sister at the brink of the X. As she took a step foward, Mayu's voice made her jump slightly because of the adreniline pumping through her veins and heart. _Maybe...just maybe, they'd make it home...both of them..together._

"_Mio." _Mayu's voice seemed icy cold and full of sorrow, so icy in fact that on hearing it, Mio's body temparature dropped. "_We were born together..."_

Mio took a half-step towards her sister. "_...But we have to live, and die separately.." _Mayu's eyes took sudden interest in her shoes. She couldn't look her twin in the eye. "_I knew this...I knew.." _Mayu blinked back tears.

Mio responded by taking more steps towards her sister. "Mayu.." She walked closer and closer, ignoring the spirit priests watching their every move. "We'll be together...we will."

Mayu blinked, but this time, kept her eyes shut a little longer, as if grimacing. "_We can't be together forever." _

Suddenly a loud clashing could be heard. The vielied priests banged their staffs on the ground repeatedly. Mio's heart beat against her ribcage. What was happening?

Mayu suddenly lay on her back, on the stone altar just centimetres away from the hellish, black Abyss.

"_But with this, we can become one." _Mayu's arms reached for her sister's wrists to firmly place them on her neck. "_So it's alright."_

Mayu beckoned to her sister to lean closer. As Mio did, Mayu whispered her final words. "_Kill me." _

Now, the priests' banging became more frequent, as if impatient. Mio just had to stare at what was happening. She felt powerless. It was as if her hands were being controlled by another; it was like floating above and witnessing herself destroy her twin sister, Mayu- her own flesh and blood- with her bare hands.

As Mayu's life gently faded away, her life flashed before her eyes. She no longer saw her sister on top of her, killing her with her own hands. No, she saw scenes from her childhood, of her slipping down the steep mountain path because she couldn't bear the pain of being left alone. As the scene stopped, she saw her beloved sister again, only briefly. Mio slipped from her light hold on her arms. Mio faded into the dark. Everything was dark. Mayu had slipped away.

Suddenly the clashing of the priests' staffs on the cold, hard ground stopped. As Mio felt the sickly, pale ice that was her twin sister's skin, she softly let go of her neck, which now had a crimson bruise- in the shape of a crimson butterfly. Mio watched in a mixture of confusion, amazement and horror as the crimson firefly-like insect gently beat it's wings and ascended to the heavens.

While the beautiful, crimson creature that was Mayu's soul flew so gracefully, two mourners made their way foward and each gripped an end of Mayu's human body. Then, with no hesitation, threw Mayu's lifeless body into the darkness that was the Aybss.

The butterfly reached Mio's level. A voice, that was by no doubt Mayu's, could be heard. "_Thank you."_

Mio ran to the very edge of the deep, rectangluar Abyss. "Mayyyuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" She called to the butterfly leaving her to flutter up to the heavens above.

Mio ran as fast as she could up the steep hill, tripping multiple times along the way. She had lack of attention to what she was doing; due to the tramatic event that had just happened. Worse, she'd made it happen. It was her fault.

"Mayu! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She called multiple times between sobs as she chased her sister's butterfly.

Mayu's butterfly flew foward, to join the rest of the crimson butterflies that seemed to pour out of the Abyss.

Then, her sister's butterfly doubled back, to land on Mio's finger for a split second, and then, flutter off to join the other chosen children to flutter up to heaven, on the wings of a butterfly.

Mio's arm still reached out for her sister's butterfly that was leaving her to ascend to heaven. Mio's head pounded. She finally realised what she had done. Unable to take anymore, Mio covered her crying eyes with both hands and dropped to her knees, sobbing as the sun set in All God's Village for the first time in a century.

As the clusters and clusters of crimson butterflies cleared the sky, Mio was still sobbing, and didn't notice two figures walking steadily towards her..

* * *

Yay! It isn't a OneShot! Sorry if this chapter was short or whatever. Please R & R. I will post the next chapter soon, as long as you guys like it :)

AoiTsuki-Chan :)


	2. Wounded

**I Don't Want To Leave You**

**Summary: As Mio's world begins to fall apart, she begins to face another difficult choice. MioXItsuki.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Fatal Frame. **

**Please read and review guys! **

**Thank you to Halamee2559 for your review : )**

* * *

**Chapter 2 :o)**

* * *

The sun had dawned on All God's Village once more. The twisted, maliced spirits had been put to rest. As Mio wiped her leaking eyes, she looked up at the rising sun. "I..I n-need to get out of h-here.." she said to herself, quietly between small sobs.

As she got to her feet, she saw there were what looked like two figures approaching her. One was a teenage boy, not much older than her, in a grey yukata with a matching obi. His hair was white, though, whiter than the purest snow of winter. The other, a child, supposedly his sister, hiding behind him shyly, wearing a vibrant crimson kimono with gold butterfly prints and a brown, plump obi.

"_Yae-chan..you saved us." _The boy looked confused. He told her to leave, yet she had gone through the ritual she didn't want to perform.

"Huh..?" Mio blinked at the two. She recognised them both. The first was Tachibana Itsuki, the white-haired boy locked in the back of the storehouse that had helped her find "Sae." Because Itsuki thought Mio was Sae's twin, Kurosawa Yae, he had her that the ritual was about to start and that she had to go. His soul was unaffected by the malice that spilled out of the Abyss after the Repentance.

The second was Tachibana Chitose. Unlike her brother, the malice toyed with her poor soul and possessed her to attack Mio, for what Yae had done a century ago. Now the repentance had gone, and the Abyss was appeased, Chitose's soul turned pure again, because Mio, the counter-part of Yae, had saved the village by sacrificing the one she loved most, Mayu. This meant Chitose beared no grudge towards Yae anymore; She had forgiven her.

"_Yae-chan.." _Itsuki moved closer to Mio. "_I thought you had ran away with Sae-chan, but you completed the... ritual.." _

Mio hesitated to answer. _"_I-Itsuki-kun...er, thank you, but I am not who you think I am."

"_Huh?" _Itsuki looked confused. "_Then...then who are you?"_

"I am Amakura Mio..." Mio's eyes trailed to the ground.

"_But what about Sae? You...you just performed the ritual with her.."_

"...It wasn't Sae..." Mio's eyes welled up with tears again. By now her eyes painfully stung from all of her sobbing. "..No..it wasn't Sae.." A tear rolled down her burning cheek. Mio could feel herself choking up. "No..I-it was m-my...my twin s-sister..Amakura Mayu!" Tears ran down her cheeks. She turned her head so Itsuki couldn't see her in such a state. She turned fully around, so that Itsuki and Chitose were behind her. She dropped to her knees, not feeling the ragged ground graze her knee slightly. With her adventures in the village, her clothes were dirty and the dark leggings under her white miniskirt were ripped.

"It was my sister!" Mio exclaimed angrily between sobs. "I..I killed her!" Mio looked up at the clouds above, tears still escaping her almond eyes and running down her cheeks. She felt like screaming at the sky and the clouds, so loud that Mayu's butterfly would hear. Without thinking, Mio inhaled as much air as she could and tried to channel her angst into a scream so loud at the gathering clouds in the sky that Itsuki and Chitose could've sworn the Earth around them moved. Exhuasted from crying so much and screaming, Mio collapsed onto the ground, in quiet sobs.

"_Ya- Mio-chan, I'm so sorry.." _Itsuki ran over to the exhausted, traumatised girl. He hesitated for a while, then kneeled down to her and rested his hand lightly on her shoulder. ".._You know...I had to..kill my brother, too..." _His icy blue eyes came into contact with her own brown orbs. "_There's no doubt that I don't feel the same as you.." _he whispered gently to her.

"Itsuki-kun..." Mio whispered back. "You're...You're the only one who understands..." Mio put on a small, brave smile.

Itsuki smiled back, and noticed a particular rip in her clothing. It was around her hip. The black camisole top underneath covered her skin, so Itsuki saw nothing of her or her wound. Dried blood stained the copper-coloured top she wore.

"_You're wounded, Mio-chan. I can see the blood stains." _

"Oh...that happened when...when I fought the...the maliced spirit of the Kusabi.." Mio said, hoping Itsuki would understand.

"_You...you fought the Kusabi?" _Itsuki questioned. "_With what?"_

_"_The Camera Obscura.." Mio replied.

"_The Camera Obscura! Isn't that the picture box Makabe-san bought with him when he visited our village?"_

"Yes...it is, Itsuki-kun..but..I will explain..later.." Mio knew there was no point explaining now- she had realised that she had left the Camera Obscura back at the Abyss..

After she spoke, Mio felt a warm, liquidy substance spreading through her clothes and onto the ground where she lay. Mio knew the smell all too well; her experiances with Sae in the great hall with the rotting, bloody bodies, and the stench of rotting flesh and blood. It meant one thing. She was wounded and bleeding, but she didn't notice- her body felt numb.

"No!" Mio exclaimed. "I..I need bandages.."

* * *

Ok, guys! The third chapter will be coming soon. So, as always, please read & review:)

AoiTsuki-Chan


End file.
